<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maldição de Capitu by brazilian_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724868">Maldição de Capitu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess'>brazilian_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrArg Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BrargWeek2020, F/M, brargweek, e é um angst, eles sao um ponto fraco pra mim admito, fica a critério de leitor rsrs, het!brarg, insinuação de bruru, ou não, sempre é bom um pouco de angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Primeiro carnaval?”, ao ver a expressão de consentimento de Martín, o dono do bar sorriu compreensivo, “bem vindo, então. Tem carnaval que quebra a gente mesmo. Cura pra tristeza carnavalesca e a bebedeira que a acompanha, não sei se já te avisaram então aviso eu mesmo, é amor de feriado e cachaça. Essa, pelo visto, você já conhece”, disse muito solene, servindo a dose de aguardente num copinho miúdo à frente do argentino.</p>
<p>Martín estalou a língua. “Pro inferno com essa história de amor.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sim, já entendi. Nesse caso só a cachaça, então, hermanito. Quando quiser mais uma dose é só gritar. Se preferir, deixo a garrafa.”</p>
<p>“Deixa a garrafa.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrArg Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maldição de Capitu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BrArg Week Dia 3: Carnaval<br/>Porque eu to morrendo de saudade desse feriado sem nenhum defeito.<br/>E enfim, sobre Capitu: ciúmes é uma coisa inacreditável, né? Pois é.<br/>Espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martín agarrava a pequena garrafa, de uma batida pronta de marca desconhecida, com força e como que a estrangulando. Maldita hora em que aceitou vir passar o Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro junto do irmão. Que ideia mais idiota essa sua, criar qualquer oportunidade para o Sebastián e a Luciana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porque era óbvio - </span>
  <em>
    <span>óbvio - </span>
  </em>
  <span>pra qualquer fulano que visse os dois, que eles tinham interesse um no outro. Pelo menos na cabeça de Martín, era claro como aquele céu azul sem nuvens. Aliás, porcaria de calor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciana ora ajeitava o arquinho decorado com pequenos girassóis de plástico, ora alisava o tule amarelo da saia a cada cinco minutos, incomodada. Estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Porque diabos Martín decidiu vir e aceitar seu convite se iria ficar ao seu lado de cara feia o dia todo? Nem no bloco de rua ele aceitou sair. Qual o sentido de ir num bloco de carnaval e só olhar as pessoas, sem participar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela não ficaria magoada nem um tiquinho se ele simplesmente a informasse que não gostava da ideia dos blocos, ou mesmo do carnaval em si. Tudo bem, talvez ela ficasse um pouco decepcionada. Mas veja bem, ele aceitou o fato de que a garota não tinha o menor paladar pra tomar mate, com certeza ela entenderia se a ideia de esbarrar em milhares de estranhos suados e embriagados não fosse o paraíso pro namorado. Mas não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pelo menos Sebastián aceitou acompanhá - la no percurso do bloco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliás, se tinha alguém aproveitando aquele bloco de rua, era Sebastián. Luciana havia jogado tanto glitter no seu corpo, que o loiro podia ser visto a metros de distância pelo brilho. A princípio não estava muito confortável, mas depois de uns dois goles da caipirinha que a cunhada havia preparado e levado numa garrafa térmica para tomarem ao longo do dia, não poderia estar mais à vontade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E por consequência, também incomodado com o mau - humor de certo alguém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certo alguém esse que já tinha perdido a conta de quantas batidas prontas daquelas já havia tomado. Só tinha certeza de que ainda não eram suficientes. Olhou a garrafa (a visão turva fazia parecer que eram quatro, mas ele sabia que era uma só) de plástico vazia em sua mão, e fez um muxoxo de desagrado. Murmurou um “eu não demoro” para a namorada e para Sebastián, se levantando do banco onde estava com os dois e foi andando, com cuidado e sem rumo, até achar um bar de esquina aberto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrou se apoiando no batente da porta, surpreendentemente com ainda muita dignidade, cumprimentando o senhor atrás do balcão e se sentando num banquinho alto. O velho deu uma risada baixinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Esse seu sotaque é de onde, menino?”, perguntou esticando o braço para alcançar um cardápio de bebidas, encapado de plástico e um pouco grudento de álcool. Martín torceu disfarçadamente o nariz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argentina. Não precisa do cardápio, não, me traz qualquer coisa com cachaça. E não economiza, não. Pra falar a verdade, pode ser só cachaça.” O dono do bar deu mais uma risadinha calma, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse dividido entre rir junto ou ficar ofendido. Decidiu por uma mistura silenciosa dos dois sentimentos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Primeiro carnaval?”, ao ver a expressão de consentimento de Martín, o dono do bar sorriu compreensivo, “bem vindo, então. Tem carnaval que quebra a gente mesmo. Cura pra tristeza carnavalesca e a bebedeira que a acompanha, não sei se já te avisaram então aviso eu mesmo, é amor de feriado e cachaça. Essa, pelo visto, você já conhece”, disse muito solene, servindo a dose de aguardente num copinho miúdo à frente do argentino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín estalou a língua. “Pro inferno com essa história de amor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sim, já entendi. Nesse caso só a cachaça, então, hermanito. Quando quiser mais uma dose é só gritar. Se preferir, deixo a garrafa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deixa a garrafa.” O senhor assentiu, e com dois leves tapinhas no braço de Martín por cima do balcão, se afastou para atender outros clientes. Foi o tempo de Martín beber metade do conteúdo da garrafa até que perturbassem sua paz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Que droga, Martín, achei que você tivesse desmaiado em alguma sarjeta”, Sebastián apareceu no banco ao seu lado, dando um tapa nas costas de Martín, “que ideia idiota foi essa de sumir desse jeito, caralho?” Sebastián se levantou do banco, inclinando o corpo para o irmão num tom que misturava a preocupação e a raiva do momento. Martín não respondeu a pergunta por um momento, apenas bateu levemente o copinho de dose única no balcão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E a Luciana, está onde?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lá fora, com as coisas. Ela quer voltar pro hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín estalou a língua, sorrindo amargo enquanto fitava o balcão, “claro que quer. E você quer voltar com ela, imagino.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você consegue ser muito imbecil, quando você quer. Acho que até já te falei isso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Já falou, sim. E se eu me lembro bem, a última vez que você falou isso, eu também tinha motivo pra estar sendo <em>'</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>imbecil’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>como você diz”, se apoiou de leve no balcão, virando o tronco para olhar o irmão nos olhos. Sebastián não respondeu, apenas encarou de volta e suspirou. Depois, alcançou umas notas de dinheiro no bolso da bermuda e entregou ao dono do bar, que estava observando os dois há alguns minutos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nós já vamos. Obrigado, e pode ficar com o troco”, disse para o senhor enquanto passava o braço do irmão pelo seu pescoço, permitindo que ele se apoiasse em si para se levantar. O dono do bar assentiu , divertido. “Vem, Tincho, a Lu tá ali fora faz tempo, já. Não atrapalha, não.” Martín começou a ensaiar um protesto. “Cala a boca, Martín, eu não quero saber. Levanta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastián balançou negativamente a cabeça, mais pra si mesmo que pra qualquer um. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não exatamente assim, mas a ideia geral era a mesma. Tudo por causa de ciúmes. Ciúmes que Martín tinha dele e de Luciana. Sem cabimento nenhum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois saíram do bar, Martín meio carregado e Sebastián meio carregando, para encontrar uma Luciana inquieta, esfregando glitter dourado nos braços e no colo, nervosa. Quando a morena viu os dois saindo do botequim, marchou até ambos, passando o braço livre de Martín pelo seu pescoço, preocupada. “Tinho, que ideia foi essa, sumir desse jeito! Quase que eu tenho um piripaque!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín balbuciou qualquer resposta, sentindo a mão da namorada em seu peito e observando sua expressão preocupada. “Eu estava aqui… ali… não, aqui… ah, Luciana, sei lá. ‘Tava por aí.” Sentiu um olhar de reprovação do irmão queimar na sua nuca, mas ignorou de caso pensado. Luciana franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irresponsável, Tinho, muito. Bêbado desse jeito, sem telefone, sumir por aí.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Como se você realmente achasse isso muito ruim, né, Luciana”, o argentino resmungou, baixinho. Luciana sentiu o sangue ferver. De novo, não, sinceramente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A garota ajeitou os girassóis do collant e da saia de tule, arrumando também a tiara, saindo do lado do namorado e pondo as mãos na cintura. “Elabora, Martín.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elaboro, porra, elaboro”, Martín tirou o braço do pescoço do irmão, que tentou, sem sucesso, segurá - lo para evitar a discussão que se formava. “Eu sumi pra dar o mínimo de privacidade pra vocês dois, apaixonados. Ou você realmente acha que eu não percebi os olhares que vocês estavam trocando? Na minha cara, Luciana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A garota cerrou os olhos, vendo vermelho com a insinuação, “Por acaso você bebeu alguma coisa batizada? Deixa de ser doido, Martín, eu vou deixar passar, dessa vez, porque você já tá </span>
  <em>
    <span>além </span>
  </em>
  <span>da fase de estar embriagado.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não bebi nada batizado não, Luciana, eu ‘tô é muito atento - <em>me larga</em>, Sebastián, inferno - em vocês dois. Eu vejo o quanto você tá odiando eu estar aqui também, eu não sou burro!” Martín inflou o peito, dando efeito nas suas palavras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vamos voltar pro hotel, gente, dá aqui a garrafa térmica, Lu…”, Sebastián tentou apaziguar os ânimos, ou pelo menos fazê - los brigar enquanto andavam, para não arrumar confusão no meio do povo todo. O efeito, no entanto, foi fazer com que o irmão olhasse para ele com uma expressão maníaca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você quer ir pro hotel, Sebastián, eu bem sei o porquê.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tincho, eu já disse pra você deixar de imaginar besteira onde não tem”, Sebastián disse, cansado, “você fica criando as coisas nessa sua cabeça.” O garoto ajeitou os óculos, saindo do lado do irmão e indo para perto de Luciana, de modo que pudesse encarar Martín de frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu fico criando coisa”, Martín cerrou os olhos para os dois, “é, eu sou doido. Eu bebi bebida batizada. E vocês são dois santos.” Ele riu, debochado, apesar das lágrimas que começaram a teimar em surgir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tinho, por favor, vamos pro hotel. No quarto a gente pode conversar melhor, por favor.” Luciana deu um passo a frente, colocando as mãos no peito do namorado, as lágrimas também já aparecendo nos seus próprios olhos. Martín segurou os pulsos da garota, tirando com delicadeza as mãos delas de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me dá uma chave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então você vai voltar com a gente?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me dá uma chave. Uma hora eu volto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tinho…”, Luciana tentou por um momento, mas foi cortada por Sebastián, que tirou a chave do bolso e jogou pro irmão. “Sebas!”, ela se virou pro cunhado, com uma expressão zangada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele quer ficar aqui, deixa ficar”, ele deu de ombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tinho, não faz isso, você tá imaginando coisa onde não tem. Vamos conversar aqui, então, agora”, a morena se virou pra ele, dessa vez mantendo a distância, as lágrimas começando a escorrer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín sentiu o coração torcer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faz um favor pra mim, Luciana. Me deixa em paz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Botou as chaves no bolso e girou nos calcanhares, voltando cambaleante até o bar onde estava. Segurou um soluço, que não sabia se era da bebedeira ou do choro engolido. E sem perceber o soluço vindo da namorada, logo atrás.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>